


Sign

by byungpeaches



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Surprise Kissing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungpeaches/pseuds/byungpeaches
Summary: Yang Byungchan tahu, ia hanya harus menjauhi sahabatnya.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 5





	Sign

Byungchan tidak ingat sejak kapan dirinya berlari kencang seperti ini. Satu hal yang ia ingat adalah ketika salah seorang _teman_ sekelasnya mulai menangis, lalu tiba-tiba saja ia didatangi oleh seorang wanita, yang Byungchan yakin sekali bahwa wanita tersebut adalah ibu dari temannya—berteriak dengan sangat keras.

Byungchan hanya merasa dirinya harus bersembunyi.

Tidak tahu sudah berapa lama, kini Byungchan tidak lagi mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya. Byungchan masih belum bisa mengingat dimana saat ini ia berada. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa dipastikan adalah langit yang sudah berubah menjadi oranye, karena cahaya yang masuk melewati celah tidak terlalu besar di dekatnya.

“Lama banget, kamu di dalem situ lama banget.”

Byungchan mendengar suara yang menurutnya asing, berasal dari luar tempat ia bersembunyi—sebuah terowongan kecil tidak terawat karena sudah jarang digunakan anak-anak untuk bermain. Byungchan mulai menyadari tempatnya berada saat ini, kalau sebenarnya ia tidak berlari jauh, hanya sampai di taman kompleks perumahan yang kebetulan sedang sepi.

Ada sosok lain yang kini mengintipnya dari ujung terowongan. Byungchan bisa melihat seorang anak yang mungkin lebih tua darinya—karena tubuhnya yang terlihat lebih tinggi, masih lengkap dengan sepatu sepak bolanya. _Asing_ —Byungchan tidak merasa familiar. Byungchan sangat yakin jika dirinya belum pernah melihat bocah tersebut di lingkungan ini.

Tanpa sadar, Byungchan sudah menyambut tangan yang entah sejak kapan terulur padanya.

“Menurutku kamu nggak salah kok.”

Byungchan menepuk-nepuk bagian celananya yang kotor akibat terlalu lama duduk di dalam terowongan. Entah kenapa rasanya sedikit aneh mendengar hal tersebut keluar dari mulut orang lain. Bahkan Byungchan tidak begitu yakin bahwa hal yang ia lakukan tadi adalah benar, tetapi ia juga tidak membenarkan perlakuan teman sekelasnya itu padanya.

Harusnya mereka bermain sesuai perjanjian, dengan Byungchan yang mendapat giliran keempat berdasarkan hasil dari _gunting-batu-kertas_ yang sudah dilakukan—bahkan pemilik mobil _remote control_ -nya saja sudah setuju. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana senangnya Byungchan ketika gilirannya tiba. Namun, hal yang terjadi setelahnya diluar dugaan Byungchan, _remote control_ di tangannya malah direbut paksa. Jangan salahkan jika setelahnya Byungchan marah dan langsung merebut kembali mainan tersebut—sampai ibu temannya datang dan berteriak padanya.

Byungchan sudah biasa jika hanya sekedar dimarahi, bocah kecil itu hanya tidak tahan pada suara keras yang menusuk telinganya.

“Aku punya juga mainan kayak gitu di rumah. Kamu boleh pinjem besok, kita main berdua aja.”

Binar mata jelas terpancar dari bola mata jernih yang lebih muda. Byungchan tidak pernah jadi _yang diajak bermain_. Kebanyakan teman-temannya hanya takut padanya dan hanya membiarkannya bergabung begitu saja. Byungchan menganggukkan kepala, tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya melengkung karena terlampau senang.

“Aku kok belum pernah liat kamu sebelumnya?”

“Bener juga, kita belum kenalan. Padahal aku sering merhatiin kamu.” Seungwoo buru-buru mengelap telapak tangannya yang sedikit kotor pada kaos yang ia kenakan, sebelum mengulurkannya pada sosok yang lebih mungil. “Aku Seungwoo, kelas enam. Baru pindah kesini tiga hari.”

“Chan, kelas empat!”

*

_“Stop treating me like I’m still a kid.”_

_“You are.”_

Byungchan tidak mengerti, kenapa Seungwoo tidak pernah bosan berurusan dengannya—tentu saja dalam hal yang tidak bagus. Seperti berpura-pura tidak kenal saja setiap menyaksikan perkelahian yang ada Byungchan di dalamnya. Semuanya akan lebih mudah jika itu bukan Seungwoo yang meminta. Byungchan akhirnya dengan amat terpaksa menghentikan perkelahiannya dengan beberapa pembuat onar di sekolah, ralat—antar pembuat onar, karena sebenarnya Byungchan juga mendapatkan cap serupa di sekolah ini.

Kalau saja Seungwoo tidak dengan bodohnya ikut menghajar salah satu lawan adu tonjoknya tadi, pasti kejadiannya tidak akan jadi seperti ini. Demi menghentikan Seungwoo, Byungchan harus merelakan wajah tampannya terkena kepalan tangan salah seorang dari mereka. _Hampir saja_ Seungwoo membalasnya kalau tidak Byungchan tahan. _Bahaya_. Bagaimana jadinya kalau Seungwoo—anak olimpiade, namanya _harum_ di sekolah ini, ketahuan membuat preman sekolah babak belur. _Cukup Byungchan yang tahu keahlian Seungwoo yang satu ini._ Intinya Byungchan hanya berpura-pura kalah saja.

Byungchan mengepalkan kedua tangan sekencang-kencangnya, dengan susah payah ia menahan diri untuk balas melayangkan bogem pada wajah arogan yang sedang tertawa meremehkan. Amarahnya bisa sedikit ia kendalikan ketika mendengar suara khawatir Seungwoo yang langsung menanyakan keadaannya.

Byungchan dipapah sampai ke dalam ruang kesehatan.

“Gue bisa obatin sendiri, lo masuk kelas sana buruan. Nanti telat.”

Perkataan Byungchan seperti tidak diindahkan karena yang lebih tua malah dengan santainya mengeluarkan kotak P3K dari laci ruang kesehatan. “Masih dua puluh menit lagi.”

“Lo mending belajar sana, mau simulasi ujian akhir kan?”

“Udah, semalem.”

Byungchan langsung meringis ketika dirasa dingin alkohol menyentuh permukaan kulitnya—agak perih. _Dingin._ Kali ini bukan akibat kapas yang diberi alkohol menyentuh luka sobek pada pelipisnya— _bahkan Byungchan tidak ingat kenapa sampai ada luka disana,_ melainkan Seungwoo yang pelan-pelan meniup luka di pelipisnya. Mati-matian Byungchan berusaha menatap ke arah lain—selain wajah Seungwoo yang jaraknya begitu dekat karena sedang memberikan antiseptik pada lukanya.

“Byungchan.”

 _Refleks_ , Byungchan dengan bodohnya menatap Seungwoo. Seungwoo tersenyum—entah karena apa. Telapak tangannya masih betah menangkup pipi sebelah kiri Byungchan. Bohong, kalau sentuhan pelan ibu jari Seungwoo pada bibirnya tidak membuat jantungnya seakan diremas dengan begitu kuat. Juga bohong, jika pikiran Byungchan saat ini tidak _kemana-mana_ melihat arah manik Seungwoo yang awalnya menatapnya kini memandang ke arah lain—bibirnya.

 _Byungchan akhirnya bisa bernafas lagi,_ bertepatan dengan telapak tangan Seungwoo yang tidak lagi di wajahnya. Seungwoo melepaskan telapak tangannya pada wajah Byungchan bertepatan dengan bunyi bel masuk. “Yang di deket bibir cuma luka kecil kok. Biarin aja, daripada _betadine_ -nya masuk mulut, kan.”

Rambutnya diusap pelan, sebelum akhirnya Seungwoo pamit untuk masuk kelasnya. “Nanti gue izinin kalau lo sakit.”

Byungchan tidak bohong tentang menahan nafas, rasanya ia benar-benar menahan nafas selama hampir satu menit. Hangat dari telapak tangan Seungwoo masih terasa di wajahnya. Jangankan itu, bahkan usapan sepelan itu di kepalanya pun meninggalkan rasa— _debaran hangat di dadanya_. Tanpa sadar, kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk lengkungan senyum. Menatap punggung lebar yang semakin menjauh, sampai akhirnya tidak terlihat lagi.

*

Ada satu hal yang membuat Byungchan resah akhir-akhir ini, yaitu presensi Seungwoo yang entah kenapa semakin hari membuatnya tidak nyaman. Byungchan sama sekali tidak membenci _skinship_ , ia tidak pernah menolak _skinship_ yang diberikan padanya—sekedar pelukan atau rangkulan bukan masalah.

Namun, semuanya berubah sejak kejadian di ruang kesehatan.

Sentuhan sekecil apapun yang Seungwoo berikan, bahkan sekedar tepukan kecil di pundaknya dari yang lebih tua bisa membuatnya lemas—karena tingkah aneh jantungnya. Byungchan ingin menangis saja karena apa yang ia rasakan, terlalu _penuh_.

Lalu tanpa sadar ia jadi menghindari Seungwoo, baik di sekolah, rumah atau tempat les. Jangan ingatkan akan berpuluh-puluh _chat_ dari Seungwoo sudah tiga hari ia abaikan.

Sialnya, _sebaik-baik tupai melompat, pasti akan jatuh juga._

Padahal Byungchan sengaja tidak menyalakan lampu rumahnya malam ini, agar tidak ada yang menyadari kalau ia berada di dalam. Sudah waktu makan malam, dan Byungchan hanya berniat membeli makanan di toserba di depan kompleks perumahan. Sialnya, ketika ia keluar rumah malah disambut oleh orang yang sedang susah payah ia hindari—Han Seungwoo, dengan memakai jaket tebal, kini berdiri di depan pintu gerbang.

“Ngapain?” Tanya Byungchan, _kaget._

“Nunggu. Gue kira lo belum pulang.”

Byungchan hanya diam, lalu berjalan saja melewati yang lebih tua.

“Mau kemana?”

“Nyari makan.” Byungchan sedikit berharap Seungwoo akan langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Namun, sepertinya hal tersebut hanyalah harapannya saja, karena pemuda itu kini malah berjalan tepat di sampingnya.

Diam-diam Byungchan melirik ke arah Seungwoo, ternyata hidung sahabatnya semancung itu, apalagi kalau dilihat-lihat pemuda di sebelahnya ini kelihatan sangat _tam_ —. Seketika jantungnya _bertingkah_ lagi, hanya karena ditatap balik oleh yang lebih tua. Byungchan langsung berjalan agak lebih cepat, di dalam hati terus-terusan membodohi dirinya sendiri. _Sudah dibilang jantungnya selalu bermasalah jika ada di dekat Seungwoo._

Bahkan, selain jantung sepertinya ia punya masalah dengan ingatan. Karena ketika sudah masuk ke dalam toserba, seketika ia lupa dengan apa yang ingin dibeli.

“Untung masih sisa satu.”

Byungchan sebenarnya masih nge- _blank._ Namun, melihat apa yang disodorkan oleh Seungwoo padanya ia langsung membulatkan bibir, menggumamkan _‘ah’_ sebelum mengambil ramen instan super pedas yang ada di tangan Seungwoo. “Terus lo-nya?” Byungchan ingat kalau ramen tersebut bukan hanya kesukaannya, melainkan _mereka_ berdua.

Seungwoo hanya menggelengkan kepala. “Nggak usah, barusan makan.”

Keduanya berakhir duduk di depan toserba, dengan Byungchan yang fokus melahap ramen pedas sambil sesekali menyeruput susu stroberi kotak yang ia beli. Untung saja Byungchan memang selapar itu, jadi ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan Seungwoo yang terus-terusan memperhatikan tingkahnya—diam-diam tersenyum setiap kali Byungchan memejamkan mata ataupun mengeluarkan uap dari mulutnya karena kepedasan dan kepanasan.

Byungchan baru fokus lagi kepada Seungwoo ketika pemuda itu malah meletakkan sosis siap saji ke depannya. “Kan gue beliin buat lo?”

“Buat lo aja, gue kan udah bilang kalau udah makan di rumah.”

Tidak perlu lama sampai sosis yang ada di depannya sudah ada diantara sumpit yang ia pegang. Masa bodoh, karena perutnya benar-benar lapar karena belum makan sejak siang. Bibi yang biasanya memasak di rumahnya hari ini sakit sehingga tidak datang, untung saja makanan sisa kemarin malam masih cukup untuknya sarapan.

“Ngapain?”

Byungchan menatap Seungwoo _horror_. Karena ia yakin, meskipun tidak sedang memakan ramen pedas pasti wajahnya akan tetap sehangat ini—Seungwoo dengan tiba-tiba menyentuh sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jari.

“Belepotan.”

Jantung Byungchan serasa terjun bebas sampai ke perut, ketika setelahnya Seungwoo malah tersenyum dengan amat lebar.

*

“Kenapa nggak makan malem di rumah gue aja?”

Byungchan tidak tahu kenapa dirinya malah berakhir di dalam kamar Seungwoo seperti ini. Diam-diam ia menyalahkan papa Seungwoo yang kebetulan ada di depan rumah dan langsung menyuruhnya menginap saja—karena siapapun bisa lihat kalau tidak ada satupun penghuni selain dirinya yang ada di dalam rumah.

“Kangen yang instan-instan.” Ujar Byungchan seadanya.

_Tentu saja bohong._

Karena selain dirinya _kebetulan_ sedang tidak nyaman bertemu dengan Seungwoo, juga karena ia sudah terlalu sering merepotkan pemuda itu dan keluarganya. Manga _Tokyo Ghoul_ yang kini ia pegang sebenarnya hanya sebagai distraksi saja agar dirinya tidak tergoda untuk menatap Seungwoo—yang tahu-tahu sudah berbaring _tepat_ di sebelahnya.

“Byungchan.”

Byungchan masih _pura-pura_ fokus dengan manganya. Sebelum kemudian manga tersebut ditarik paksa oleh yang lebih tua.

“Han Seungwoo.”

_“Kak.”_

Seungwoo malah menatap Byungchan dengan serius, membuat pemuda itu jadi sedikit terintimidasi dan merasa _bersalah._

“Maaf.”

“Sori, sori. Gue nggak lagi marah.”

Yang lebih tua terkekeh. Karena mau se- _sangar_ apapun Byungchan di sekolah, kalau dihadapkan dengan Seungwoo yang sedang marah, pemuda itu akan langsung menatap yang lebih tua dengan kedua manik persis seperti _anak anjing_. Bukan tanpa alasan ia mengatakan hal tersebut, karena manik Byungchan yang menatapnya seperti ini sejak dulu selalu berhasil membuatnya _luluh._

 _Serius_ , Byungchan dan Seungwoo sudah seperti anak ayam dengan induknya. Sejak berkenalan dengan Seungwoo di taman bermain—saat mereka berdua masih bocah, Byungchan tidak pernah lagi bermain dengan teman sebayanya. Apalagi ketika mengetahui kalau yang lebih tua tinggal tepat di sebelah rumahnya—rumah yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak ditempati.

Seungwoo dan keluarganya sangat baik pada Byungchan kecil yang selalu kesepian. _Untuk pertama kalinya, Byungchan merasakan ada orang lain yang benar-benar menginginkannya._ Kedua orang tuanya terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, sehingga ia hanya ditinggal bersama seorang pengasuh. Sejak kecil, ia tinggal bersama dengan ayah yang menghabiskan hidup hanya untuk bekerja. _Kedua orang tuanya sudah bercerai._

_Tanpa sadar, Byungchan menjadi terlalu bergantung._

Bagi Byungchan, Seungwoo adalah sosok seorang kakak yang _ideal_ —yang tidak mungkin ia temukan lagi dimanapun.

Namun, berhadapan dengan yang lebih tua _seperti ini_ , membuatnya menyadari sebuah hal yang seharusnya tidak boleh ada diantara seorang adik dan kakak.

“Gue ada salah apa sih?”

Byungchan mengerjapkan kedua mata ketika ia rasa Seungwoo menatapnya terlalu lama.

“Nggak ada, kok.”

Yang lebih muda membalikkan badan, jadi menghadap dinding kamar Seungwoo yang baru di cat jadi warna abu-abu tua. Byungchan bingung, bagaimana cara menutupi telinganya yang kini menghangat dan mungkin sudah berubah warna.

“Terus kenapa akhir-akhir ini lo jadi ngejauhin gue?”

Byungchan benci mengakuinya, tapi ia yakin seratus persen kalau kini ada perasaan lebih yang hadir setiap kali ia menatap bola mata kelam milik Seungwoo. Ditambah dengan situasi saat ini, benar-benar memperburuk _kondisi_ jantungnya.

“Gue mau ke toilet du—

lu.”

Tangan Byungchan ditarik kencang, sampai-sampai tubuhnya oleng dan kembali mendarat di tempat tidur Seungwoo—dengan posisi wajah yang lebih tua begitu dekat dengannya.

 _“Anjir.”_ Meskipun pelan, Byungchan bisa mendengar umpatan Seungwoo. “Byungchan— _lo boleh nonjok gue.”_

Bisa Seungwoo lihat kalau Byungchan menatapnya _bingung_. Padahal belum ada jawaban sama sekali, tetapi dengan _bodohnya_ Seungwoo malah mempertemukan bibirnya dengan milik yang lebih muda, bahkan ia sempat menggerakkannya _sedikit._

Yang bisa Seungwoo lihat setelahnya adalah tatapan _kaget-bukan-main_ Byungchan, lalu linangan yang tiba-tiba mengalir dari kedua manik milik yang lebih muda. Seakan otaknya baru bisa memproses informasi _lagi_ , Seungwoo jadi menyadari tentang satu hal—kalau ketika bersamanya, seorang Choi Byungchan mendadak bisa berubah menjadi sosok yang—se-soft-ini.

 _“First kiss gue.”_ Gumam Byungchan, dengan suara amat lirih.

Seungwoo benar-benar _panik_ , lalu dengan segera menghapus air mata Byungchan yang tidak kunjung berhenti. Saat ini keduanya sudah bangun—jadi duduk di tempat tidur Seungwoo.

“Byungchan maaf, maafin gue.”

Tidak ada jawaban, yang terdengar masih saja isakan pelan dari yang lebih muda. “Kalo alasannya bisa gue terima.”

Untuk beberapa menit, Seungwoo hanya membisu. Di depannya ia hanya melihat Byungchan yang sedang bersusah payah menghentikan isakannya. Kalau sudah begini, hanya satu cara yang sejak dulu selalu berhasil.

Seungwoo menangkup kedua pipi Byungchan, yang lebih muda kini menatapnya dengan kedua manik berkilauan akibat linangan yang menggenang di ujung mata. _Untung saja ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak mencuri ciuman kedua Byungchan_ , sebelum mengarahkan bibirnya pada kening yang lebih muda. Perlahan, isakan yang keluar dari bibir Byungchan jadi tidak terdengar lagi.

“Jawab, Kak.”

Byungchan menatap Seungwoo penuh _tuntutan_.

“Suka.” Gumam Seungwoo pelan. “Gue suka sama lo.”

 _“Goblok.”_ Meskipun samar, Seungwoo bisa mendengar umpatan Byungchan.

“Byungchan, mulutnya.”

Byungchan masih menatapnya. “Bukan lo, tapi gue.”

Tanpa Seungwoo sangka sama sekali, Byungchan malah memeluknya. _Speechless._ Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir Byungchan memeluknya. Yang terakhir kali itu kira-kira empat bulan lalu, yaitu ketika ayah Byungchan tidak pulang ketika pemuda itu berulang tahun.

Mungkin itulah kali pertama Seungwoo menyadari kalau rasa sayangnya pada Byungchan lebih dari sekedar rasa sayang seorang kakak pada adik kecilnya.

“ _Suka_. Gue menghindar karena suka sama lo, Kak.”

 _Bersyukur_ , rasa sukanya tidak sepihak.

Kali ini Seungwoo bisa menatap wajah Byungchan dengan jelas, karena yang lebih muda juga sedang melakukan hal sama. Byungchan tidak lagi menghindar. Maka bisa ia lihat kalau saat ini seluruh wajah Byungchan merona dengan begitu _cantik_ —persis warna stroberi, buah kesukaan Byungchan. Ditambah dengan kedua ceruk yang perlahan timbul di kedua pipi yang lebih muda karena empunya tersenyum malu-malu.

Meskipun sejak tadi Seungwoo berkali-kali _denial_ dengan apa yang ia lihat, tapi _serius_ malam ini Byungchan memang semanis itu. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Seungwoo membasahi bibirnya malam ini— _siapapun pasti paham dengan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan._

“Cepet juga sembuhnya.”

Pelan-pelan disentuhnya sudut bibir Byungchan yang beberapa hari lalu sempat terluka. Salahkan Byungchan yang dengan tiba-tiba menutup kedua maniknya, _mengundang._

“Jangan nangis lagi.” Lalu dikecupnya _lagi_ bibir yang lebih muda, dan kali ini ia merasakan kalau ada sedikit _respon_ dari yang bersangkutan.

_“Susu stroberinya agak pedes, Chan.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Tulisan ini sebelumnya sudah pernah dipost di write.as (via [**Twitter**](https://twitter.com/byungpeaches)).


End file.
